The Notes
by avatarquake
Summary: They keep popping up all over the base and have baffled the agents.


The Notes

**Summary:** They keep popping up all over the base and have baffled the agents.  
**A/N:** Inspired by two tumblr prompts I had liked so long ago and rebloged relatively recently.

* * *

_'Good Morning to the prettiest person to have ever existed. Waking is always sweeter with you around.'_

Daisy smiled.

She knew who wrote it, even though it was printed to avoid recognizion. Having a secret relationship with your second called for some imaginative discretion.

Of course, leaving notes to one another inside the Playground, printed or not, meant that everyone read them.

"_'Waking up with your arms wrapped around me is a lot better, Hot Lips.'_" Hunter read aloud.

Piper choked beside him.

"Sorry, what?" she laughed. "You know you're not my type, right?"

Hunter looked at her dumbly.

"Wha' are you going about? I was reading the love message aloud. Did you write it?"

"Why would I leave a suggestive love message lying about the base?"

Hunter opened his mouth.

"Point taken."

"It's not you, either, I take it?"

"Not my style."

_'Did you get anything for lunch? I left you something in the fridge. Just heat it up. Sorry I wasn't there to prepare you something, prettiest person alive.'_

Daisy tucked the note in her pocket and smiling softly, heated up the food Coulson had left for her.

_'I'm still sooo sore. I might need another round of your magic.'_

Coulson blushed hard and quickly hid the note. He was supposed to massage Daisy, to help relieve her from her latest mission and things went their natural route the moment he touched her back. Daisy had relieved some of her tension, at least. Coulson, though, had ended up distracted for the next few hours, until this note by the Archives door.

"_'This is your daily reminder that you are the most amazing person and by far the strongest.'_" May read aloud.

"Uh, thanks?" Mack looked up from his excersice.

May shot him a look and that's when he noticed the pinned note.

"Here too, huh?" he said in realisation.

Elena, who had just walked in, read the note over May's shoulder and smiled.

"Guy's such a novio." she grinned.

"How can you tell it's guy?"

"Too…dulce." she shrugged, as she got ready for her spar, "And the answers…too spicy."

_'From where I was standing a couple of hours ago, you are pretty strong too. Those arms…'_

"Oooh…! Things are heating up over there." Hunter whistled, as he and Bobbi entered the garage.

"You can't take every note as a sexual commentary of someone's personal life, Hunter."

"Ha! Those two were here a couple of hours ago, and got busy putting one's arms in really good use. Mark my words, we have to do with a secret relationship here."

"If it's secret why would they put up notes all over the place?"

"Because they're either cocky, too good at keeping secrets or plain old dorks."

Bobbi just shook her head.

_'Being in love with you feels like I fell into a bed of flowers.'_

"Aww…!" Piper cooed, "So sweet. I'm gonna start feeling jealous."

"For the too corny notes, the somewhat more suggestive ones, or the dorkiness of leaving notes to one another all around the Playground?" Davis asked.

"A combination." Piper shrugged.

"Still, this is against protocol." Koenig shook his head, having just walked in.

"There are no levels, though." Davis said.

"Still."

_'Surely you mean you fell into bed WITH a flower.'_

Coulson was blushing.

Hunter was sure, the Assistant Director was blushing like a schoolgirl.

He watched him move his weight to the other leg and as he stared at the note in his hand.

"Wha'cha got there, sir?" he asked, ampling closer to catch a glimpse of the message.

Coulson froze for a second and then turned, shoving the note in his pocket.

"Hunter." he greeted.

"Sir." Hunter repeated. "Was that a love message from the missus?"

Coulson stared, not giving anything.

"The shopping list, then?" the younger man pressed. "Mission memo?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

Hunter shrugged.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What I am curious about is that note you hid oh so quickly. Sir."

"None of your business, Hunter." Coulsnon shrugged and walked away.

"It was a love message, wasn't it?" Hunter called out at him, when Coulson had reached the end of the hallway.

Several heads turned.

The corridor in which Coulson had turned now sported a bent metalic pipe that Hunter used as proof of his assumtions about the relationship of their Director with her Second in command.

_'You know that I don't kiss and tell, pretty flower.'_

"Pretty flower?" Piper asked aloud.

"Who's a pretty flower?" Mack yawned, walking in the kitchen.

"One half of our 'mystery' couple, apparently." Piper replied, making air quotes at '_mystery_'.

"Have you seen the Director?" one of the Koenigs rushed in the kitchen.

"Did you try the office?"

"I came from the office."

"Gym?" Mack offered.

"First stop."

"Saw her heading towards the Archives." another Koenig said, coming in. "Said she'll meet you in a couple of hours in her office. Forgot her cell phone." he shrugged.

"Thank you, Sam." Billy sighed in relief.

"What is she doing in the Archives that needs two hours?" Piper asked.

Sam and Billy shrugged.

_'I woke up missing you today. My bed is cold without you in it, Hot Lips.'_

Coulson had been standing at that spot for five minutes and Mack was getting worried. He couldn't be sure if he was blushing or not – though Hunter would say he was – but he did give off the air of being flustered.

He neared the man, concerned, and noticed a piece of paper in his hands.

"Coulson?" he asked.

Coulson turned and stared at Mack for a few seconds, before his brain made the connection, his eyes grew wide, he stuffed the note in his pocket, blushed too hard that made Mack worry even more and turned and bolted – or the respectful equivalent of it – down the corridor, heading towards the Director's office, from what Mack could tell.

"What the-" Mack blinked.

_'Have I told you how amazing you are today yet? If not, you are amazing!'_

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Piper teased Daisy, having caught her reading the note.

"Very thoughtful." Daisy agreed.

"Wonder who it is aimed for."

"Who knows?" Daisy shrugged, "Does wonders to everyone that read it though."

"Some of them are…a bit more suggestive. Know anything about it, Boss?"

"So far I've yet to see anyone not doing their job well for me to look for the authors of these notes."

"Billy is strongly against it."

"He's told me. Said that I'll look into it the moment my agents start failling their missions."

"Hunter is constantly making blunters." Piper piped in.

"These aren't from Hunter." Daisy chuckled, "They are too thoughtful and too teasing for either to be from him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's Hunter." the Director shrugged and left the room.

It took Piper a moment to notice that the note was missing.

"Interesting."

_'Babe, I'm lonely and I need you. You should be in bed with me.'_

"You know what? I'm calling it." Hunter said.

"What?" Bobbi asked, looking up from her work.

"It's Daisy and Coulson."

Mack groaned.

"Not this again." he said.

"Is he at it again?" Piper asked, entering the rec room.

Elena picked a pack of snacks and sat down to listen.

"Go on." she grinned, earning another groan from Mack and an eyeroll from Bobbi.

Hunter beamed.

"It all started when I joined SHIELD." he started, taking a beer, proceeding to explain his whole theory of how Daisy and Coulson are a couple.

Elena nodded.

"Makes sense." she said.

The room fell silent.

"You agree with _me_?" Hunter asked with a huge smile.

"You agree with _him_?" Mack, Bobbi and Piper asked incredoulus.

"Sí. We can all agree that they are important to one another, no?" Four heads nodded in agreement to that. "Then how far from happening is Hunter's theory?"

A pregnant pause.

"But…"

"Logically, it _is_ plausible." Bobbi said. "It's more whether they are aware, really."

"You mean they are in love but haven't figured it out yet?" Piper asked, "How is _that_ possible?"

"Denial." Hunter shrugged.

"For how long?" Elena grinned.

Hunter looked at Bobbi and Mack.

"Hell, how long has it been, five years?"

"Six, if the reports from their time on the Bus are anything to go by." Bobbi said.

"_Six?!_" Piper sounded as incredulus as everyone felt.

Elena's shoulders were moving in silent mirth.

"This isn't funny, Yo-Yo." Mack shook his head.

"What isn't?" Coulson asked walking in with Daisy.

"This." Elena smirked, pointing at the two of them and then at everyone gathered. "You should have told them."

"Told us whot?" Hunter asked.

Daisy gave Elena a suspicious look.

"How much and how long?"

"You guys are not exactly subtle." she smirked.

Daisy sighed heavily, dropping in the only free armchair.

Coulson made to stand beside her, but she pulled him down and he found himself sitting on her lap, causing him to blush.

Hunter whistled. Mack and Bobbi stared, rather surprised. Piper was chuckling.

"Since when?" Hunter asked finally.

"Well…" Daisy looked at Coulson, "since I became Director and Coulson my Second."

Mack closed his eyes.

"A year." Bobbi said impressed.

"And you knew?" Mack asked Elena.

"Looked for common signs. Similarities." the other woman smiled, "Thought, how do I look like after seeing Mack?"

Coulson had decided his dignity – and any respect they held for him – had left the premises the moment he blushed, so he casually gave up and hid his face in Daisy's hair.

"And here we thought we had managed to keep things under wraps." Daisy said.

"You did." Piper said, "We never once suspected you. Except Hunter, but we all thought he was more like crying wolf than had any proof."

"HEY!" Hunter protested.

"Why now?" Bobbi asked.

"I am not her boss anymore. No one can use our relationship as the reason she is here. And I am not 'looking for a promotion' or whatever," Coulson said, "so I gave up and gave in and told her."

"Yeah, turns out we were pinning for each other for like six years." Daisy chuckled.

"You're joking." Hunter said, "Since you met?!"

"Looks like it." Coulson grinned.

"So back then, you were reay having a lover's tiff, weren't you?" he smirked.

"Can't be a lover's tiff if the party involved isn't a couple at the time, can it?" Daisy smirked back.

Hunter paused. Then he groaned.

"Oh my God, this is it. I am done. For whoever wants to know, I was right and you two are like the worst."

"Aww. Don't be like that Hunter." Daisy teased him.

Coulson, still in her lap, chuckled.

"You are very good bosses, but you are horrible friends. To me personaly. When it comes to this." he said, making a wave with his hand.

"You do realise this is our personal lives, right?"

"I didn't ask for details!"

"Then what?"

"I don't know!" the ex-mercenary raised his hands, in exasperated defeat.

The weird tension was dispelled by the sound of laughter.

Daisy, Coulson and Hunter turned to see Elena and Piper shaking, while Bobbi was trying very hard not to outright laugh.

Daisy chuckled herself.

"Fine, fine. Though it wasn't your concern to know about our love life, Hunter."

The other man made a sound, somewhere between exasperation and defeat, letting it go.

"So…which places should we bleach?" Piper asked after a moment.

"Oh, come on!" Mack groaned.

"Ew, gross!" Hunter called simultaneously.

Coulson elected to hide his face in Daisy's hair once more, while Daisy blushed and looked away.

"We…cleaned up. Afterwards. If we weren't…well, somewhere private."

"I said didn't want any details!" Hunter exclaimed, "I do not care to know what Mum and Dad do behind our backs."

"We could all do without the mental scaring." Mack agreed.

"Hey, we all know what you four are doing. You don't see me and Phil getting grossed out by the knowledge." Daisy pointed out. "Nor do you see us gossip about it."

"We're not the ones who left love notes all around the base, like some lovesick teenagers." Hunter said back.

"Director!" Koenig's voice reached them before he did, "There is a situation that needs your attention…Woah! That is not workplace behavior." he said upon seeing Coulson in Daisy's lap.

"Yes, yes, we are aware." Daisy said, pushing Coulson off and standing up herself. "What's the emergency?"

"Eh, right, right. Quake is needed, actually." he said, as Daisy and Coulson started towards their office.

"What happened?"

Koenig, keeping pace with them started explaining the situation, while the five people in the lounge watched.

"Well, no wonder it took us a year to notice." Piper said.

"If they can switch from lovey-dovey to dead calm serious at the drop of a pin…" Hunter agreed.

"At any case, it's good to know they aren't too compromised." Bobbi said.

"Too compromised?" Hunter looked at her as if she grew a head, "Bob, they have been compromised from the moment they met! Finally hooking up is probably why Coulson's Achilles Eyebrow hasn't been busted in a year and Daisy hasn't broken a bone or something."

"Wasn't she breaking her bones because her body hadn't calibrated to being Inhuman, though?" Piper pipped in.

"Ok, ok, I know. I meant she isn't recklessly throwing herself into danger." he huffed.

"Are you guys going to stand around and gossip or do you need a special invitation? We got a mission." one Koenig popped his head in the lounge room.

"Coming, Billy." Hunter said, as they all got to their feet.

"I'm Sam!" he called back, as he lead the way. "Thank God at least the Director can tell us apart."

"Hey! She has the unfair advantage of reading your vibrations. Us lowly puny humans can't do that, ya know!" Hunter called after him.

"I'm taller that Billy!" Sam called back.

"Billy says the same!"

The rest four chuckled, as they listened to Hunter and Sam bicker all the way to the office.


End file.
